Continuation of nothing
by rodney-kun
Summary: Anyone that loves FLCL might like this....its a continuation of FLCL!
1. Continuation of nothing

FLCL  
CH.1  
Continuation of nothing  
  
Disclaimer...i do not on FLCL, furi kuri, or fooly coolyend authors note this is my first fanfic...and first of all...im not gonna ask for a review to make a second chapter or whatever...i am just gonna post whatever i create...so R&R if u want to...but basically this story is a continuation of FLCL  
  
Naota's palms were sweaty had he been dreaming? He woke as if he was called or something...but it was dead of night..he sat up and bumped his head on the top bunk...the one his brother used to occupy..then Haruko...."OUCH"  
  
"Oh man...what a crazy nightmare.... was it real?...no-no..... i couldnt have been...after all....Haruko is gone..."  
  
He kept mumbling...as if he had just been a victim of a crime or something... He placed his feet on the floor...steading himself he got up and walked to the door. The door wasn't all the way shut, so all he had to do was just push it open. Upon entering the hall way, he started feeling dizzy, like he was still in that weird dream...Maybe it was a preminition... he thought drowzilly. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling its silkiness he put on his shoes and went out the door very quietly....but he couldn't help a few squeeks from the door.  
  
sigh "I shouldnt be out this late, but......I just don't know what else to do anymore...i got so used to having Haruko around, but, but now she's gone" He almost screamed those words, but caught himself at the last minuite.  
  
As he walked the street he remembered he was only in his bed clothes, luckily it was a cool summer night. Hopefully no one will see him, but at this point his brain was too locked away to care anymore. What now....what come's next, the climax is over, and im left with.....nothing. Not Haruko, not Miamimmi not even Canti. he thought disdainfully.  
  
Haruko Naota struggles with his dreams...aww isnt he so cute?.....But little does he know that I'm on the way to have some fun..hehe, Next time on Furi Kuri "the life worth living" 


	2. ch2 the life worth living

FLCL  
ch.2  
The life worth living  
  
Naota awoke, feeling the same....not caring....not wanting to care. Today he didn't even care that he had to go to school.....he just wanted to throw his life into a black hole and say that he had no life....that he was never real....that he was just an imagination some manga writer picked out of his brain and slapped on a piece of paper. But he knew he was real....that everything actually had happened.......that he really did lose everything he ever cared about.  
  
Naota picked himself up off his bed and put on some clothes.....his usuall blue hoody and some pants....no reason for a hat anymore...he thought gloomily. He realized he had to go...and didn't even stop for breakfast.....so he just kept walking...his father Kamon, was about to tell him off, but decided not to. After Naota walked out of the door, he didn't feel any better.....but on the bright side....he didn't feel any worse either. After walking a while...he passed the entrance into the school parking lot....strangley there was a weird blue car sitting there.....the only one around...he couldn't see who was inside, not that he cared or anything. He pushed open the door to the main corridor and procedded to his class...as he paced he saw Ninamori....knowing she would call him over he winced.  
  
Eri: "H-hey Naota, c'mere." Pulling him over as he walked by she smiled a small, half glad half uncaring smile. "So Naota....whad'ya think of the play?"  
  
Naota: "I don't know...it was ok.....I guess...I still didn't want to be the cat you know."  
  
Eri: "I know....but you were voted in......"  
  
Naota: half laughing"Yea right.....every one knows you cheated the votes."  
  
She blushed.....she knew what she did...and she knew it was wrong...but........she had to do it.  
  
Eri: "Yea well......look Naota i'll see ya in class ok?...Bye" With that she walked away....still blushing, she hurried to her classroom....which was the same as Naota's so he just followed her in.  
  
Teacher: Ok class....get out your books and........... Naota stopped listening after the first few words, he didn't care much for school....in fact...he didn't care at all about it.  
  
After the bell....he left school.....he decided to go home and find something to eat.....he forgot his lunch once again. He glanced over in the parking lot. That same car was there still, and still there was some one in it. He shrugged it off and walked out of the lot into the street. He was half way home when he realized that blue car was following him....thinking fast he walked into an alley, then turned, and went into another. He repeated this process unti he was at his home, his cruddy bakery.  
  
Haruko sat on her vespa....far away from Earth, she was a careless alien....and with that came trouble and more trouble. She didn't have long before her foe was back...rising up from her vespa she took out her double guitar.....it was the only one she had, he blue rickenbacker was still with Naota, back in Earth, she wondered if the little human ever used it...probably not. She gripped the guitar and jumped into the air, far above her metallic robot friend....she aimed for the MM on its forehead and dove straight down. Haruko pummeled his head with her guitar....and with one final he to the MM on his head....it exploded into bits and pieces with debris flying all around...she smiled.  
  
Haruko: DONT WORRY NAOTA......I'M COMIN' FOR YA!!!!!  
  
Haruko: next time on Furi Kuri....SWINGING THE BAT. 


End file.
